<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cetra's Pride by DevilSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603759">A Cetra's Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer'>DevilSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Aerith!, Humor, Post-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII), Romance, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Aerith's Birthday and the gang have a special gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind/Shera, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cetra's Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Aerith! this is for you! oh and a little surprise at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2010<br/>Location: Edge City, Midgar</p><p> </p><p>Aerith woke as she dd she noticed bed was empty, Aerith got up and dressed(Her Kingdom Hearts 2 one) She then went downstairs finding Tifa behind the bar cleaning glasses." Morning". Aerith smiled and sat down." where is Cloud?". Tifa puts glasses away." on a Delivery didn't say". that was a lie but she wasn't about to tell Aerith yet what Cloud and the others were planning quite yet." okay maybe me and you can go and do little shopping just for the fun of it". Tifa nods.</p><p>" that sounds lovely i will be finished".</p><p>it was hard to imagine it had been three years since meteor since defeating Sephiroth and saving the planet, then the geostigma which Aerith did her best to help and then deepground so much had happened yet Aerith could not trade it for anything, Aerith knew today was her birthday and so she wanted to have the day with Cloud and Tifa though Cloud seemed busy which she understood being a Delivery Service was rough, Aerith rose from the stool dusting off her dress. as Tifa came back from Bathroom still in her leather suit.</p><p>" alright ready?".</p><p>" Yep! good thing Marlene and Denzel are with Barret".</p><p>Aerith smiled clapping her hands together." great! come on!". Tifa yelped as Aerith grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the seventh heaven nearly skipping." oh Aerith happy birthday!". Aerith grin." thanks! it's hard to imagine i would even be here". Tifa giggled and just shrugged." we are too stubborn i guess". they laughed as they made their way to an area of Edge that had been built and finished, Stores and sorts strewn out Aerith headed to a Clothing Store first dragging Tifa with her.</p><p>" wow! look at all these pretty dresses! come on Tifa let's try some on and maybe buy some!".</p><p>and so the two did, trying any clothes that might fit Tifa tried a Black Tank Top and Black jean combo that accentuated her curves well and she put them in the basket, Aerith found an outfit similar but with a coat and put it in basket that was when she saw them." oh my goddess! Tifa look!". Tifa did and nearly started laughing." i don't believe it...i did not think they would even do it". it was the outfits they wore three years ago when they infiltrated Corneo's Mansion this included Cloud's disguise making both grin." i think we have our gift to Cloud on his birthday!". both giggled like mad women.</p><p>they continued trying clothes Aerith stopped during one session looking at the scar that was in the middle of her chest, Aerith gently traced it with her fingers it was a stark reminder of her near death by Sephiroth's hands, ever since she had nightmares but often more times than not when Tifa and Cloud laid next to her holding her as they slept it was as if they chased the nightmares away Aerith then looked at the Wedding Ring on her left hand and smiled, She finished getting back into her current dress and steps out her and tifa buy the clothes and continued their shopping for a couple hours while also going to a cafe and diner.</p><p>it was not long before they returned to Seventh Heaven Aerith walked in first and the lights turned on and then." Surprise! Happy Birthday!". Aerith nearly jumped out of her skin but grinned." thanks!". Cloud came over no longer wearing his usual outfit but more casual clothing." well you didn't think we forget did you!". Aerith stuck her tongue out at Cid who just grinned Cigarrete in his mouth as he did, Nanaki just sat there calmly with Vincent while Yuffe was practically bouncing up and down." Come on and open your presents! i want some Cake!". Aerith opened her presents loving the gifts she got one though got her tearing up.</p><p>" how....how did...".</p><p>It was her White Materia her mother's, Aerith clutched it to her chest tears spilling, Cloud came and knelt before her." i had some friends retrieve it for you, i wanted to three years ago but you know, Happy birthday Aerith". Aerith throws her arms around him and cried in joy face against his shoulder she felt Tifa hug her as well in fact everyone hugged her including Nanaki he was able to get on his hind legs to do so, they then pulled apart She wiped her tears away." Thank you...all of you....". to this day she believed it was her mother who called upon holy through the materia as well as the lifestream.</p><p>Aerith then with them had cake and told stories of the days of meteor and more, Cloud even told Aerith how Zack would always get all excited like a puppy when she called him or when he was going to come see her, Aerith looked at her friends...no her family as they laughed told stories and celebrated her birthday it was soon over and Aerith stood outside on the patio they had made looking at the night sky." thank you...mom...". Aerith closed her eyes smiling, she was free she was alive she was loved, She was A proud Cetra and she would continue their legacy Aerith brought a hand to her stomach, the Cetra's Pride would live on through her and her children Aerith turned looking up one last time and went inside no more looking back it was time to look forward.</p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's right! Aerith is Pregnant! So Is Tifa but this was about Aerith and her birthday, the outfit she wears is the one she wears in Kingdom Hearts II i just like that one for some reason better than her original VII pink Dress and i love her Remake Pink Dress better than Original.</p><p>Anyways so here is my gift to Aerith on her birthday next i am gonna do Ignis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>